


Walang laman muna

by Triedtobeproductive



Category: No Fandom, Personal Stuff - Fandom
Genre: Other, Talaarawang pang Bitaw sa mga 'Sakit sa Ulo'
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triedtobeproductive/pseuds/Triedtobeproductive





	Walang laman muna

sa ibang araw na


End file.
